Koizumi Clan 小泉
Koizumi Clan History The Koizumi clan can trace its lineage back hundreds of years to the daughter of the Sage of Six Paths, a mysterious woman named Chiasa. Not much is known about her except for her meeting with Kameyo Koizumi, the original inheritor and first of the Koizumi clan. It is said that Chiasa was deeply depressed due to the death of her father and the feuds of her brothers. Some say she had the foresight to see the long blood-soaked history of the clans that would arise from her brothers, others say she was disturbed by the way her brother’s fought but, for whatever unclear reason, she decided to end her life to send a message to them both and the future generations. Before she died, she sought out a child to pass the gift her father bestowed upon her into another, never having any children of her own. It was said she walked from one end of the world to another, searching a decade for the child who understood perfect balance and harmony. She happened upon an orphan who had recently lost her parents meditating in a field. Upon further inquiry, she learned that the young woman was trying to achieve spiritual and physical balance so she could move on and continue to support her remaining family without being grief stricken. Chiasa decided that despite the young woman who she had found was not a child anymore, she was the appropriate choice. Chiasa asked for her name, in which the young woman responded with ‘Kameyo Koizumi’. Chiasa then took her by the shoulders and transferred her power and spirit into the woman, a story that has become the legend of how the Koizumi clan began. Kameyo became the first Koizumi and then went searching through the land for people to share her power with. One by one she built up the Koizumi clan until it rivaled that of even the Senju and Uchiha a hundred years later. Chiasa bestowed Kameyo with a special gift because by fusing her spirit with the young woman’s in the way that she did, she caused a rift in Kameyo’s chakra. From that moment on, Kameyo would never truly die. On the moment of her impending doom, her soul would cast itself from her body and inhabit another, so long as it was a fellow Koizumi; because the clan was created from her blood, her DNA lives on in every Koizumi which is what establishes the connection. Throughout the Warring States Era, the Koizumi really established a name for themselves. Because of the usefulness of their Kekki Genkai, the Koizumi Blood Release, they were often hired to protect borders from invading Shinobi. While the Uchiha and Senju were used in direct combat, the Koizumi were used like medical ninja to keep whatever shinobi the particular state hired alive and civilians safe. During this time period, the Koizumi made a permanent commitment to the Uchiha and sided with them in the conflict, refusing contracts to protect Senju shinobi. It is thought to have happened because of Kameyo’s feelings for the Uchiha leader, but that rumour has never been confirmed. It was during this time that Kameyo was born into her sixth life, taking over the infant daughter of Kenji Koizumi, the newly elected leader of the clan. When Kenji learned of her true identity from the sages of the clan, he grew enraged to learn that his true daughter had died before she had even gotten the chance to live. Kenji had decided that the Koizumi were living wrong throughout the hundreds of years they had been alive and that they needed to return to the idea of balance and harmony. He proposed a peace between the Koizumi and Senju, promising to be both loyal to them and the Uchiha. This caused a split right down the middle of the clan that still exists modernly, one side loyal to Uchiha and the other Senju. Throughout her childhood, Kameyo grew up thinking her father Kenji loved her brothers more than her and that he disliked her because she was his eldest child and a girl. She met Madara Uchiha when she was young and instantly fell of him because of his bravery and courage. A romance blossomed and when she grew into her years of young adulthood, he asked for her hand in marriage. On the day of her seventeenth birthday she had planned to tell her father of his offering only to learn that he had offered her hand in a marriage to a Senju, in hopes to prove his faithfulness to try and stay balanced between both clans. Kameyo secretly suspected it was because he didn’t want her to become clan leader. When she approached Madara about the problem, her linked the pieces of the mystery together and he told her that her father’s animosity must have come from the fact that she must be the original Koizumi. He suggested that her father felt challenged in his authority and that he would stop at nothing to push Kameyo out of his path. Madara then began to suggest a plot to take her away from her father’s grip, a plot to make her change hosts. After, they would perform a hostile takeover and kill her father, removing him from power and burning their ties with the Senju. Kameyo’s father, Kenji, learned of the plot and then demanded the Sages of the clan to put a curse on her selected vessel that would stop her from ever recovering her memories of her past lives. They carried out his orders hesitantly and when Kameyo attempted to take over the body of the young woman, she indeed forgot everything. In her father’s control, the clan’s numbers began to plummet due to inside-fighting. Koizumi killing other Koizumi and Uchiha cursing the ones who they felt were no longer loyal with the three forbidden curse jutsu: Loyalty, Love, and Obedience. The Curses “Back with the Senju also started marrying the Koizumi, and the clan began to split their loyalty, the Uchiha became obsessively jealous. They viewed the Koizumi as their clan to control, but they had always managed to do it through means of affection…when the Koizumi loyalties split and they realised that they no longer had the sole devotion of the entire clan, they forced them to uphold three principles through three curses; obedience, loyalty, and love.”- Hashirama Senju Out of the three curses, the worst are the curses of Love and Loyalty. To put the curse on a Koizumi, the Koizumi must sign the contract with their blood, but the curse contracts do not have to be signed willingly. However, the more willing the victim is, the more power behind the curse. The jutsu can only be performed by Uchiha because of the way it will kill a Koizumi if they disobey the caster. A tattoo-like mark appears on the palm of the hand upon completion and works similar to the curse-mark that Orochimaru bestows upon his followers. Marks of flames spread from the Kanji on the palm (reading either obedience, love or loyalty depending on the curse) and begin to work their way up the arm. The curse burns the victim on the inside, fueling the jutsu with their own chakra so they cannot attempt to heal the damage as it spreads. If the flames reach the heart of the victim, they die. The Mark of Obedience causes the victim to perform whatever verbal command the jutsu’s caster tells them, or whoever the caster tells them they must obey. If they don’t, the mark begins to heat and spread, giving them approximately three minutes to perform the task until they die, unless they are trying to perform the task and it takes time. There is a loophole to this curse, because if the person waits as long as possible to do the command, the curse spreads slower the next time (the reason why this occurs has never been discovered.) The Mark of Loyalty and Love act similarly but plant such strong feelings of the emotions inside that the victim has a hard time even considering not doing as their told. It makes free will almost impossible. Why would they betray a person they are loyal to or love? The only known way to rid the victim of the curse is for an Uchiha to destroy the contract scroll that the Koizumi signed. However, this is considerably difficult due to the fact that most casters hide their scrolls well for fear of losing their power over the victim. A common practice is to reverse summon the scroll to keep it safe. Kekki Genkai The Koizumi Blood Release is a technique that is fundamentally all about precise chakra control. Because Koizumi blood has high levels of antibodies, Koizumi often inject their blood into another person and control the chakra in the cells to force them to rapidly heal whatever has been damaged. They are able to treat minor internal ailments and major external damage. The technique can also be used to destroy a person from the inside out, or control them like a puppet on a string by attacking the brain with their chakra. It has long been forgotten by most, but the advanced form of the Koizumi Kekki Genkai goes beyond using blood, because in reality they only controlled their own blood to heal those who needed it originally. The Koizumi clan Kekki Genkai can be utilised to control the chakra of others and the natural chakra of the world, however, most do not practice such theories because the bloodline must be extremely pure. Status The Koizumi are considered a noble clan because they helped found Konoha. Because of how spread-out they are and their lack of unified presence in the modern day, they are hardly referred to as the fifth noble clan anymore. There are still some who remember however, and treat the clan members with utmost respect. Legendary Shinobi Kameyo Koizumi: Kameyo is known for her legend as being the first Koizumi. She is said to carry the original wisdom of Chiasa and that she will always rise to lead her people. She has lived through fifteen recorded lives. Shiori Takahashi: Shiori is a Koizumi on her mother's side and is one of the very few modern ninja who has mastered the ultimate form of the Kekki Genkai. She learned how to use her Kekki Genkai at a fairly young age, but only mastered it in her early adulthood. She is considered one of the most powerful Koizumi to have ever lived. She was trained by Shizuka Koizumi (Kameyo's fourteenth vessel.) She is considered a prodigy because she was one of the clan's brightest and blind. She sent her chakra out through her vocal cords by speaking and was able to use it by attacking the brains of her victims and seeing through their eyes. She is rumoured to have had the ability to hear the thoughts of others. Mentor to Hikari and Midoriko Koizumi. Hikari Koizumi: Hikari is the only living heir of Kameyo Koizumi. She has been made famous for her mother's identity and her affiliation with the Akatsuki. She has given birth to Kuraiho Uchiha, a shinobi of prophecy who will bring the Koizumi and Uchiha together once again and unify them forever. Trivia * The Koizumi Clan is very old. * Most are born with Water as their primary element. * The Blue on the Crest of the clan is often mistook for water, but is actually chakra. * The crest is supposed to represent a fountain. Reference http://karnia-delmoto.deviantart.com/ http://www.narutofic.org/viewstory.php?sid=10583 http://www.narutofic.org/viewstory.php?sid=10545 Category:Original Character Category:Clans Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL